Why
by Mandy in wonderland
Summary: Um romance de Digimon.. naõ vai ser muito grande.. eu acho. ;)


DIGIMON FANFICTION - MANDY's PROPERTY - All the characters - not including MANDY - do not belong to Mandy...  
  
Mandy: Oiee! Eu sou a anfitriã desse...  
  
*Algum tipo de livro/revista é jogado na cabeça de Mandy*  
  
Mandy: Aiê... ahn? Ahh, fala errada.. desculpem-me.. Bom.. eu estou aqui para anunciar que o assassinato de...  
  
*Um monitor 17 polegadas é jogado contra a cabeça de Mandy*  
  
Mandy: AIÊ! ISSO DÓI, TÁ? ¬¬ Bom.. acho que eu errei de novo... Hum.. Bem vindos à casa da Madame-Da-Morte, fiquem à vontade para sentar-se na poltrona de espi...  
  
*Mandy está caída no chão, com um fusquinha em cima dela*  
  
Mandy: ME TIREM DAQUIIIII!!!  
  
*O Tai aparece e tira o fusqueta de cima da Mandy*  
  
Mandy: OHH MEU HERÓI! *___*  
  
Sora: Sai, Mandy! Ele é meu! *Sora abraça o Tai e pisca pra Mandy*  
  
Mandy: U_u.. Ok, ok.. eu fico com o meu Mamoru.. *Mandy abraça o Mamoru* Hahahahaha! *Mandy rindo da cara de susto e desejo que Sora faz*  
  
~~~ mudança de cena... hospital saint louis ~~~  
  
Mandy com um treco de hospital tentando respirar. A enfermeira tenta ler o que o médico escreveu na prancheta:  
  
"MANDY, A APRESENTADORA DESTA FANFICTION RECEBEU UMA 'ÔNIBUSADA' NA TESTA, E NO MOMENTO SE ENCONTRA EM COMA NO HOSPITAL SAINT LOUIS.   
  
SOU O MÉDICO DELA, E COMO TAL, AVISO QUE SUA FANFICTION NÃO PODERÁ SER ESCRITA POR...", aí o papel está rasgado e não se consegue ler mais nada.   
  
*Barulho de janela quebrada*  
  
A enfermeira larga a prancheta e sai correndo, gritando: A PACIENTE EM COMA FUGIU!! ELA SE JOGOU DA JANELA!! NÓS ESTAMOS NO 37º ANDAR!!!!!!  
  
Mandy: O que ela falou??? 37º and.....*CATAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFT*  
  
*Mandy é levada em estado ESTRANHO para a UTI, para ser examinada.*  
  
~~~sala de espera~~~  
  
Sora: Ahn, eu sou Sora Takenouchi e estou aqui como uma das personagens que atuarão nessa fanfiction feita por Mandy. No momento ela não pode...  
  
*A porta da UTI é escancarada e de lá sai Mandy parecendo uma múmia e gritando: "ESSA FANFICTION É MINHA E EU VOU APRESENTAR ELA!!!"*  
  
Sora: É melhor eu me retirar.. o.o;;  
  
*Sora se esconde atrás do sofá, e juntam-se à ela o médico, a enfermeira, Mamoru e Tai.*  
  
Mandy: Eita.. cadê todo mundo? Tai?? Sora??? Vocês precisam ATUAR! ATUAR, ENTEDERAM! ATUAAAAAR! Ò_______Ó  
  
~~~a cena volta para a cena inicial~~~  
  
Mandy: Ca-ham... *Mandy olha pro Diretor, com um aparelho de TV nas mãos, mirando em Mandy e esperando ela errar mais uma vez* ¬¬.. uhnn... Aqui estou eu, meus caros leitores, para apresentar a minha fanfiction de Digimon. Minha primeira fic de Digimon inclue e destaca o casal Taichi Kamiya e Sora Takenouchi. Espero que gostem, até o fim da fic! *Olha pro diretor e dá um sorriso*  
  
*O diretor faz uma expressão de alívio e põe a TV no chão.*  
  
*Mandy mostra a língua pro diretor e ao ver que este pega a TV e sai correndo atrás dela, sai em disparada à uma porta com um enorme EXIT em cima.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sora está sentada em sua cama, segurando um porta retrato com uma foto de seu antigo companheiro no digimundo, Taichi Kamiya. O telefone toca. Ela deixa o porta retratos em cima da cama e corre para atender.  
  
- Alô? - ela ouve uma voz conhecida.  
  
- Alô. - ela responde, fazendo pouco caso.  
  
- Sora?! Aqui é o Matt!  
  
- Oi, Matt...   
  
- Quer sair amanhã? Você parece triste.  
  
- Tanto faz.  
  
- Hum, eu te busco às 22h amanhã e nós vamos dar um passeio na praia à pé, ok?  
  
- Tá.  
  
Sora desliga o telefone. Ela senta na cama novamente e abraça o porta retratos, deixando várias lágrimas cairem sobre sua blusa. Ela começa a soluçar e se deita, pressionando os joelhos contra o peito. Ela precisava de alguém para confortá-la, mas Matt não era esse alguém.  
  
Matt vinha tentando alegrá-la à mais de duas semanas, e ela não queria contar o que estava acontecendo. Matt e Sora namoraram durante 4 meses à muitos anos atrás e atualmente eram melhores amigos, embora Matt ainda amasse Sora. Sora havia crescido, seu cabelo estava comprido e ela estava com um corpo mais bem formado. Era possível dizer que qualquer rapaz que estivesse perto dela estaria babando. Mas ela sabia que um deles nunca babaria. E ela sofria por isso. Seu amuleto era o amor, mas ela não conseguia usá-lo de forma correta e depois de muitas tentativas, deixou para lá, e resolveu chorar sozinha, se afundar em mágoas longe de tudo e todos... mas Matt não a deixava em paz.   
  
No dia seguinte, Matt tocou a campainha e Sora, de pantufas e camisola, foi atender. Sora nem se lembrava do passeio que combinara na noite anterior pelo telefone.  
  
- Matt?   
  
- Sora? Você não tá pronta???  
  
- Ahn, não! Desculpe-me, eu já volto, pode entrar se quiser.  
  
Ela volta correndo pro quarto e veste um vestido surrado, cinza, mas que acentuava bastante suas formas e curvas. Ela ganhara esse vestido de presente da pessoa que ela mais amava no mundo.  
  
- Esse não é o vestido que Tai te deu de aniversário? Você não lavou ele até hoje?  
  
Matt reconheceu uma marca de batom roxo que ela mesma deixara ali. Ela nunca havia lavado o vestido porque ela e Tai deram uns certos amassos na noite daquela festa, mas não passou disso. Tai estava com a namorada dele e ela simplesmente não podia esquecer-se da festa que estava dando. Mas o motivo de ela guardar o vestido era que o cheiro de Tai estava ali ainda. E ela simplesmente amava o cheiro dele. Mas não amava mais o cheiro dele do que ele.  
  
Matt e Sora desceram de escada e entraram no carro sport de Matt. Durante o caminho até a praia, ninguém falou nada e Sora parecia olhar para o nada sempre, como se segurasse um aperto de palavras e choros dentro do coração, um coração miúdo e sofrido.   
  
- Chegamos, Sora.  
  
Sora olhou e viu umas mesas montadas na calçada da praia, nessas mesas estavam Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Takashi, Kari e.. Tai. Ele estava desleixado, com barba e com um copo de caipirinha na mão, virando-o na boca à cada 3 segundos. Ele estava sentado na mesa mais distante dos outros e todos cochichavam às vezes algo sobre ele, mas ninguém estava com coragem suficiente de ir falar com ele.   
  
Enquanto Matt ia na mesa em que Joe e Mimi conversavam alegremente sobre seu casamento, Sora foi devagar e silenciosamente até a mesa em que Tai estava. De cabeça baixa, usando dois dedos, puxou a manga do menino, que apenas olhou para o lado pelo canto do olho. Quando viu quem era, tampou o rosto com as mãos.  
  
- Sora, não quero que me veja assim. O que faz aqui??  
  
- Eu não queria que você me visse assim. Mas agora que estou aqui, o que posso fazer? Matt me chamou para caminhar na praia, não achei que estariam aqui. - Sora puxa as mãos de Tai para longe do rosto dele e se agaicha, olhando nos olhos dele.  
  
- O que foi?? Já estou com conjuntivite ou algo assim?   
  
Sora dá algumas risadas.  
  
- Não, não está, Tai! Sabe, achei que nunca mais fosse rir. Obrigada. - ao dizer isso, ela dá um beijo na testa do menino.  
  
Tai fica um pouco vermelho e abaixa a cabeça.  
  
Tai se levanta bruscamente empurrando a cadeira para longe. Sora se levanta e segura a camiseta dele, ele para.  
  
- Aonde vai, Tai?  
  
- Vou embora. Já não tenho mais dinheiro para beber. Dá pra soltar?  
  
- Não, não dá. Não vou deixar você ir. Principalmente bêbado desse jeito..   
  
- Quando você chegou até mim estava com uma cara mais deprimida. Por que esse jeitinho cuidadoso agora? Me deixa.  
  
- Tai!! Eu preciso falar com você sobre a minha festa!   
  
Tai olha no rosto da garota e aperta as mãos, virando-se com raiva e andando pela praia, desaparencendo no escuro.  
  
- TAI!! VOLTA AQUI!  
  
Sora sai correndo atrás dele, sem ver que Matt tenta segurá-la mas não consegue.  
  
Quando Sora o alcança, Tai para, se vira, e indo e direção à ela, a segura pelos ombros fazendo força.  
  
- SORA, NÃO ME SIGA! VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDÉIA DO QUE EU ESTOU PASSANDO AGORA, ENTÃO, POR FAVOR, ME DÊ NO MÍNIMO MEU PRÓPRIO TEMPO E ESPAÇO COMIGO MESMO! NEM ISSO EU CONSIGO MAIS!   
  
- Tai, VOCÊ não sabe o que eu passo desde que aquela maldita viagem aconteceu! Será que você não pensou UM SEGUNDO naqueles beijos e abraços durante a festa? Seu cheiro ainda está no meu vestido. Mas graças a Deus não é esse cheiro de bêbado que você tem agora!  
  
- Não enche!  
  
- Não enche? Ah, Tai! Faz favor vai! Você nunca foi assim! Sempre enfrentou seus problemas de cabeça erguida, mostrando que sua coragem era a coisa mais alimentada dentro de você!  
  
- E você? Agora anda fria e distante de todos. Não vou nem comentar, Sora.   
  
- TAI! VOCÊ NÃO ME VIU ESSES DIAS! ENTÃO NÃO FALE O QUE VOCÊ NÃO SAB...   
  
Tai solta os ombros de Sora, que ficam vermelhos, a abraça e a beija. Sora, no início, engasga por causa do cheiro da bebida alcólica, mas se acostuma e corresponde ao beijo. 


End file.
